INTO THE SHADOWS
by JemaZD
Summary: Illumi esconde un secreto, el cual perturba sus pensamientos y acciones, al conocer a una chica ' totalmente diferente a él ' la cual lo hace olvidarse de sus prioridades sin darse cuenta termina levantando sospechas a su colega de su verdadero estado, estado que lo lleva a la locura de entregar su fuerza al enemigo... - Illumi x Kuroro , Illumi x OC, Illumi x Hisoka (principal)
1. Destino

Soy nueva en esto, asi que si me da una manito para mejorar se los agradeceré profundamente c:

Los siguientes personajes son propiedad de nuestro super mangaka Yoshihiro Togashi a excepción de algos oc que encontraran como ( Kurumi, Zahedra, Lanaya y otros que aparecerán al transcurso de la historia)

SINOPSIS: Illumi esconde un secreto, el cual perturba sus pensamientos y acciones, al conocer a una chica '' totalmente diferente a él '' la cual lo hace olvidarse de sus prioridades sin darse cuenta termina levantando sospechas a su colega de su verdadero estado, estado que lo lleva a la locura de entregar su fuerza al enemigo... - Illumi x Kuroro , Illumi x OC, Illumi x Hisoka (principal) Romance/Lemmon/Yaoi/Accion R:+18

**CAPITULO 1**

- Destino -

20:30 - MANSION Zoldyck

-Illumi eres un bastardo como mierdas me ganaste- alego Milluki luego de ser derrotado por su hermano en su vídeo juego favorito.

-Creo que ya no eres el mejor del mundo- se burló el mayor con su típica y fría voz.

-Eres un gu… -Espera- interrumpió Illumi ya que estaba recibiendo una llamada…

-Illumi Zoldyck?, te tengo un trabajo...

-de cuando estamos hablando- respondió secamente el pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación de su hermano.

…

-Oniichan ya me cansé de entrenar y Nanika igual, podemos descansar – suplico la pequeña Alluka la cual estaba al borde de los casi 14 años.

-de acuerdo, solo porque tengo hambre además ya es tarde- respondió de manera cortés y burlona el albino.

(N/A: Killua ayuda a Alluka a manejar bien y a fortalecer más su extraño Nen.)

…

21:15 - Zoldyck MANSION -

-Nos tomara entr horas llegar allí- Afirmo Kalluto

-tanto tiempo para un inútil como Zahedra (N/A: líder de la mafia que domina gran parte de la República de Padokia.)

-Tadaimaaaaa! (Ya Llegue) - Grito Alluka - Kalluto-chan ya se USAR Zetsu ...

-Vamos, no quiero perder más tiempo – interrumpió Illumi tocando el hombro de Kalluto la cual estaba a punto d comenzar una larga conversación con su hermana mayor.

…

00:08

-Allí esta- señalo Kalluto a un hombre que se encontraba en la terraza de un edificio de 24 pisos.

-iré, si vez o sientes algo sospechoso usa tu danza serpeante y despedázalos – ordenó el mayor quien estaba a punto de ir por su presa.

-Espera quien es ella- dijo la pequeña señalando a una joven de aspecto dulce y pacífico.

-No es nuestro problema, si deseas mátala y tómalo como entrenamiento.

La menor solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía desaparecer a su hermano entre sombras para llegar a su objetivo, a segundos antes de llegar a Zahedra este hablo,

-Ahora los Zoldyck juegan a ser héroes – dijo arrancado un broche que llevaba puesto la joven antes de ser empujada al vacío; Zahedra se disponía usar su Nen este fue descuartizado con rapidez y delicadeza, su sangre choco contra los muros y suelo del lugar, más ninguna gota llego a tocar al pelinegro; tomo el broche y mientras veía los resto del ejecutado, solo dijo –por dinero lo vale-; Illumi volvió a ver el broche el cual lucia como un cuervo con una esmeralda en vez de ojo, un grito de desesperación le hizo perder la razón y lanzarse al vacío para salvar a la joven; solo 26 segundo pasaron desde que la chica fue lanzada del edificio.

-Niisan- susurro Kalluto tras ver a su hermano en tal acción.

- Gente que salía del edificio grito aterrorizada tras escuchar un gran golpe que venía acompañado por el grito de una chica.

-¿no te duele la garganta? – Hablo fríamente Illumi a la chica que carga en sus brazos de manera nupsial – Alluka es silenciosa ahora- pensó el pelinegro

-eh? Estoy viva – dijo tocándose la cara y luego toco la de su salvador la cual tenía una piel suave pero un poco fría.

-¿Qué haces?

- ¿Eh? ¿Es la vida?

Tras el comentario Illumi la dejo caer de coles y se retiró ya era suficiente para el tanta estupidez y pérdida de tiempo en una sola noche; la chica se levantó y corrió frente a él y lo abrazo.

-gracias por salvarme

-lo que digas, podrías soltarme.

-huh? si, lo lamento – dijo la joven la cual llegaba al hombro de Illumi, de cabello plateado un poco largo y ojos verde limón.

-Ten- el pelinegro le entrego el broche de oro, que Zahedra le había quitado antes de lanzarla al vació.

-g-gracias, soy Kurumisawa Rashmashi- agradeció con una cálida sonrisa mientras estiraba la mano para recibir un saludo, pero el simplemente la vio, suspiro y respondió

-Illumi Zoldyck- dejándola con la mano estirada este siguió con su camino para reunirse con su pequeña hermana

…

-¡A casa! – Ordeno Illumi a su hermana que lo estuvo esperando en la terraza de otro edificio no muy lejos de su antigua posición.

17:45 Mansion Zoldyck

-En serio, Illumi-san hizo eso, que romántico – dijo dramáticamente la pequeña Alluka tras escuchar el relato de su hermanita – no lo creo, estaba molesto cuando volvió a mi lado – dijo desilusionada la menor de las 2 –No importa, igual fue muy romántico – entre abrazos la mayor animo a la pequeña con esperanzas de ver algún día a su hermano sonreír y que no fuese gracias a la excitación de asesinar.

08:30

Illumi-, Milki, Killua, Alluki, kalluto-chan ¡el desayuno ¿no está listo! - Grito Kikyou from La Cocina.

- Cerdo no empujes- protesto Killua luego de ser empujado contra una pared

- Milkiii! - Protesta Alluka y Kalluto por razón Mismá

- Comida es comida, enanos – Grito Milluki mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

- ¿Dónde está el mío? – protesto un anciano que se acercaba a la cocina.

- tú ya tomaste desayuno, viejo olvidadizo – se burló Killua de su abuelo quien quería estafar a KiKyou.

- baahh! – finalizo el anciano y se retiro

-Aniki cuando nos ibas a contar que tenías novia – dijo Killua mientras desayunaba, las pequeñas apoyando al alvino soltaron pequeñas risas entre ellas. – eh? ¿De qué hablas? – Kiru él no te escucho porque estaba pensando en su amada – dijo el cerdo juntando sus manos mientras dramatizaba la situación solo para unirse a la burla. Illumi simplemente suspiro y siguió desayunando mientras en su mente trataba de recordar un nombre –kuroni, kurowa…

-¿Porque tantas risas? – pregunto silva mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña kalluto

-Illumi tiene novia – respondió burlonamente Killua al notar como una leve aura negra estaba brotando del cuerpo del mayor. – ¡Querida! Illumi tiene pareja, organiza una cena y tu invítala a cenar, queremos conocerla; Kikyou se acercó a su hijo mayor totalmente emocionada y conmovida y lo abrazo – Incluso ya tiene la edad, podrás casarte con ella y entrenarla para que sea parte de la familia. Los menores se reían, los padres felicitaban e Illumi solo intentaba recordar el nombre de la chica para negar y disolver todos los planes malvados de su familia que tenían contra él.

-Estas seguro de lo que dices Gotoh?

- En total, esta chica es insiste al amor para ver Illumi

- Déjala pasar, y acompáñala hasta nuestra mansión ya creo saber de quién se trata – respondió burlonamente Zeno tras escuchar a Killua hablar sobre la pareja de Illumi.

8:45 am Ordenanza Mansion Zoldyck

-entendido, señorita espera un momento ya viene el encargado para llevarte a la mansión Zoldyck, te están esperando con ansias

- eh? Illumi-kun también quiere verme –dijo la peliplata en voz baja y con un leve sonrojo.

- eso parece, es la primera vez que una chica viene a visitar a Illumi-sama.

-¿Illumi-kun no tiene amigos? – Dijo sorprendida la joven – solo se de Hisoka-san y Kuroro-san aunque al último no es muy aceptado en la familia – respondió amablemente Zesgro el confiable portero de la familia

En ese instante la gran puerta se abre, los turistas asustados y emocionados toman fotos tanto como a la puerta como al mayordomo que invita a una joven a pasar la cual solo asiente con miedo y va con él, la puerta volvió a cerrarse un espectáculo mágico para los turistas que iban seguido a la montaña Kukuro para tratar de ver a algún miembro de tal extraña familia.

-Aniki dinos como la conociste, seguía burlándose el alvino junto con sus otros hermanos

-Kurumi no es mi novia – finalmente hablo el mayor de los hermanos Zoldyck

-eh? Kurumi, quien es ella- Dijo Killua quien estaba sorprendió, en realidad si conoce a una chica

- no hablan de la chica que salve a-y-e-r. – termino pausadamente luego de ver la reacción de los demás

- la salvaste, que romántico- chillo Kikyou y fue a abrazarlo de nuevo – invítala a salir, ten una cita con ella- le animo su padre, tras tales comentarios los 4 menores rieron a carcajadas de nuevo.

- ¡Abuelo! Illumi novia Tiene, - no es mi novia-interrumpió de pelinegro un su hermano burlón - Aun no - alma Kikyou

-lo sé, lo sé, ella viene en camino, Gotoh la está acompañando, ella estuvo insistiendo por casi media hora por ver a mi nieto – dijo Zeno mientras jalaba la mejilla de Illumi.

Illumi se rindió, se sintió apenado por creer que Kalluto había empezado el rumor, y todo fue una simple broma de Killua. – Bien, saldré con ella si me aburre la matare – dijo cortante mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a su habitación. Kikyou y Silva estuvieron de acuerdo con tal decisión y cortaron el tema.

...

-espera aquí un momento- le ordeno Gotoh a la joven, la cual salió del auto para ver mejor aquella mansión, de 4 pisos, paredes de piedras, una puerta grande con dragones tallados en ella, para ser la guarida de una familia de asesinos profesionales es muy elegante pensó ella.

Un timbre un tanto espectral resonó en la mansión, Illumi se asomó por la ventana de su habitación con sigilo y curiosidad, después de todo si se trataba de Kurumi, Por primera vez en toda su vida sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y no por la adrenalina al ejecutar un asesinato, estaba experimentando por primera vez los nervios de no saber cómo actuar ante una chica para invitarla a salir.

-oh amo Killua podrías avisarle al amo Illumi que la señorita Kurumisawa está aquí.

-Kurumisawa, wooooo Aniki ya le tiene apodo, Gotoh de aquí yo me encargo, puedes retirarte

-Si amo, adiós.

-Adiós, gracias por todo Gotoh-San – dijo alegremente la chica

-Así que tú eres Kurumi, dijo coqueta mente el alvino,

-Eh? Kurumi?, Me numéricamente it Kurumisawa

–Aniki te llama Kurumi, vamos entra o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día, el no saldrá a saludarte– dijo groseramente.

–Eres su hermanito, eres muy adorable y grosero al tiempo- dijo ella mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta – woooo que linda casa…

-Anikiiii! Tu novia llego-grito de Alvino asiendo Que los peliplata si alterara - no, no, no, yo-Illumi-sin es mi novio yo ...

– lo sé, pero tú quieres serlo, de lo contrario no insistirías en poder venir, ni tampoco estarías sonrojada e Illumi-kun, como es que te gusta eso…

– Kiru, ya déjala – le ordeno el pelinegro que se acercaba al lugar – mejor me voy, Aniki ganbatte ne (buena suerte). Illumi suspiro y fijo su mirada en la chica que veía como Killua se retiraba para saltar a abrazar a Illumi…

–¿ Siempre haces eso?

–eh? ¿Qué cosa?

–Gritar, saltar de la nada y abrazar a la gente- dijo fríamente pero también burlona mente el pelinegro que estaba siendo abrazado por una versión mayor de Alluka.

–Solo cuando me siento feliz, dijo ella dedicándole una tímida pero linda sonrisa, lo que hizo que Illumi volteara la cara para cambiar el tema

– ¿A qué viniste? Pregunto de manera cortante, Kurumi se separó de él y bajo la vista

– Quería venir a conocer a mi héroe – tales palabras sonrojaron a Illumi el cual le dio la espalda

–Bien, ven a las 5:30 de la tarde tendremos una cita, ahora vete.

– I-Illumi-kun no te fallare, seré muy puntual, te lo prometo- dijo alegremente mientras se colgaba de la espalda del pelinegro para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, Illumi suspiro y cargando aun a la chica se dirigió al teléfono

- Gotoh vienen por Kurumi favorecer.

-Si amo Illumi, enseguida voy.

-Illumi-kun porque me llamas Kurumi – le dijo en susurro al oído

- ¿no es tu nombre acaso? – respondió confundido aun cargando a la chica

-es Kurumisawa, pero me gusta más cuando me llamas Kurumi. – dijo dedicándole otra de sus tiernas sonrisas Illumi solo volvió a suspirar y todo lo hacía por complacer a sus padres.

- perdona mi atrevimiento, pero ¿cuántos años tienes?- Kurumi a tal pregunta se retiró de él y se puso enfrente

– ¿cuantos aparento? Dijo con un tono algo molesto cosa que le hizo gracia al pelinegro.

- por tu apariencia, por cómo te vistes y por tu actitud no se 10, 12 máximo, eres gritona e infantil más que mis propias hermanitas – respondió burlona mente, aunque para el lucieran inofensivas sus palabras, su cara cambio al ver como la chica estaba sollozando – mierda, y ahora que se supone que deba hacer, tal vez debo pensar como ella, -pensó Illumi- corrió a abrazarla tanto como Kurumi y el quedaron sorprendidos un ambiente acogedor se apodero de los dos puesto a que la chica le correspondió el abrazo cosa que nunca hizo Illumi.

– Que linda escena – interrumpió Kikyou quien pasaba por el lugar haciendo que Illumi entrara en razón y se separa de ella.

– Por lo menos ya no estas llorando – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

– Ven, Gotoh no demorara- la chica asintió, se secó los ojos con sus manos y se dirigió a él con una sonrisa,

- de hecho tengo 25. ¿Tu?

– eh? 26 – respondió cruzando los brazos en eso el auto de Gotoh llegaba, el auto se detuvo y de él bajo Anname quien le abrió la puerta a la joven.

– Adiós Illumi-kun – dijo abrazándolo, al retirarse un poco de el intento robarle un beso pero él reacciono con rapidez volteando la cara, de igual modo lo recibió pero en la mejilla; la chica se retiró y cuando subió al auto le hizo gesto de despedida a Illumi.

- Ja ne!- dijo el pelinegro mientras levantaba su mano izquierda.

– ¿Entonces si la invitaste a salir?- pregunto Silva quien vio la afectuosa despedida de la joven pareja.

-sí, ¿en dónde está Kiru?- pregunto el pelinegro a su padre

– creo que lo vi con Milluki en su habitación podría saber la razón por la cual quieres ubicar lo…

- al terminar la frase el gran Zoldyck ya se encontraba solo – Mph, Ahora sé que siente mi padre cuando ignoro la gran parte de todo lo que dice.

-Hey duele, duele – se queja el albino quien era arrastrado por las escaleras, el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Illumi, - Necesito tu ayuda, gracias a ti, hoy tengo una cita y no tengo idea de consiste tener '' una cita con una chica ''- Killua quedo en blanco.

– Aniki, yo no puedo ayudarte, pero se quien sí, pero tu hablaras con él- dijo el alvino pasándole su teléfono al pelinegro el cual accedió pues no tenía otra opción.

...

-Oye no me muerdas tan duro, se quejó el pelirrojo quien estaba en pleno acto sexual con el joven y goloso Gon Freecs,

- Y si no quiero, reto el moreno.

– Ya veras, Hisoka se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro dejándolo debajo suyo y comenzó a besarle el cuello, en ese instante un pequeño aparato les interrumpió.

– Hisoka necesito que no hables, es Killua y… El pelirrojo hastiado de esa repetida situación le quito el teléfono al moreno y contesto.

- Gon en este momento no puede hablarte, pues está ocupado haciéndome un buen oral...

-No digas eso, ahora dame el teléfono- se quejaba el menor intentando quitárselo al mago.

-Hisoka? –dijo desconcertado el mayor de los Zoldyck

- Illumi – respondió sorprendido el mago asesino

- Que hace Gon con Hisoka, porque responde ese idiota y no Gon – dijo alterado el albino que seguía junto a su hermano

- Como sea, Hisoka necesito tu ayuda, tendré una cita esta tarde con un chica que conocí ayer

- No llevas más de 3 días de tu separación con Kuroro y ya tienes una cita y con una chica, me impresionas

–Illumi y Kuroro fueron pareja.

– Cállate – respondió el pelirojo groseramente al moreno que aun intentaba quitarle el teléfono a Hisoka.

-Pedazo de mierda, me ayudaras o no – un leve aura oscura estaba empezando a brotar de Illumi

-Bien, déjame calmar a Ringo-chan y voy contigo – respondió el pelirrojo el cual había pegado al moreno contra la pared usando su bungee Gome.

-Das asco - cuestiono Illumi

- Tu tristeza – se burló el mago

-Vete a la mierda asqueroso pedófilo.

– En 45 minutos estaré allí contigo que es prácticamente lo mismo – finalizo Hisoka para luego colgar.

-Ten, es bien Kiru?

–dime que hacia Hisoka con Gon dime, dimee – gritaba totalmente alterado el alvino lo que hizo que Illumi se riera a carcajadas.

– Solo estaban follando nada del otro mundo verdad- se burló el mayor, una cruel venganza por lo ocurrido durante el desayuno.

…

-Amo Illumi, Hisoka-san está aquí – interrumpió Anname a Illumi el cual estaba entrenando y perfeccionando un poco su Nen.

- Ya estoy aquí, así que dime como es ella – Hablo el mago mientras se tumbaba en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación de Illumi.

– gritona, muy alegre, me abraza todo el tiempo y me dice cosas vergonzosas, incluso hoy intento besarme – respondió fríamente pero finalizo un poco tímido

– Si bajas la guardia te viola – se burló el pelirrojo – Pero yo quería saber cómo es físicamente, además no es muy, no se colorida para ti, no entiendo.

– El pelinegro suspiro se levantó de su cama donde estaba sentado en posición de loto, cerró la puerta de su habitación y volvió a su posición.

– Diría que es linda, su cabello es color plata pero se peina como una niña.

– como bisky? – Interrumpió el mago

–no se quien sea pero supongo, sus ojos son verdes limón, muy hermosos la verdad.

– y sus curvas que tal, son lindas sus amigas – decía el mago asesino de manera pervertida refiriéndose al pecho de la chica, Illumi suspiro y respondió

– un estúpido overol de flores eso vi, pero si sentí un bultito agradable cuando me abrazo – finalizo hablando y haciendo gestos pervertidos.

– enfermo! – replico Hisoka al ver la cara y las cosas que hacía con las manos el pelinegro.

– esto es muy sencillo llévala a cine o a cenar, hablan de ustedes o le preguntas a ella a dónde quiere ir, te portas amable.

– y si intenta abrazarme, o si me toma de la mano y si – un cojín volador choco en la cara del pelinegro.

– Idiota, te dejas, que tiene de malo que una chica te abrase o intente violarte, eres muy gay.

– está bien haré lo que dices, solo si me aburre la matare y acabo con esta mierda de una vez.

…

-Cuéntame ¿qué tal es el lugar? – Pregunto Lanaya una joven de 28 años cabello corto de color negro y ojos azul aguamarina

- luego de media hora pude entrar y solo porque creían que yo era su novia, y no dure ni 20 minutos allí – Se quejó Kurumi – te reportas con el portero el cual habla con el mayordomo principal el cual habla a la mansión y depende de lo que digan ellos puedes entrar, puedes entrar al por dos puertas la grande si eres capaz o la pequeña pero su gran perro guardián te comerá, adema de nada sirve porque hay más mayordomos custodiando el lugar.

Como la información so-conseguiste.

- Zesgro-san conoce muy bien a la familia, sus costumbres, hasta al perro, el me lo contó todo, además no suele recibir muchas visitas, me hablo de 2 amigos de Illumi-kun, y tú estabas equivoca, quede como idiota a él no le gustan las mujeres que se portan de manera infantil, se burló de mí, pero al menos conseguí una cita para hoy – finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Tú y tus gustos raros, deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces, de lo contrario resultaras muerta – aconsejo Lanaya mientras terminaba su café.

…

-que guapo te ves oniisan – dijo la pequeña kalluto al ver a su hermano vistiendo pantalones negros un poco ajustados y una camisa gris de botones acompañada de un saco azul oscuro los cuales estaban siendo doblados hasta los codos por Hisoka.

– De nada – respondió el ya nombrado.

Kalluto fue rápidamente a contarle a su hermana mayor lo que había visto;

- No lo arruines, te vez muy bien que incluso yo también intentaría violarte – le susurro coqueta mente al oído el mago, el cual no espero que el pelinegro le respondiera con un golpe en la cara por provocarle un notorio sonrojo.

- Ya entendí, me voy, recuerda todo lo que te dije.

– Por fin se fue ese Idiota – se alegró Killua quien entraba a la habitación de su hermano pues ya era casi hora de la cita.

- Illumi, Kurumi te está esperando en portería, llevaras un auto – dijo KiKyou emocionada por la situación.

– sí, supongo.

-Bien, le avisare un Gotoh-

Killua al ver que su madre se retiró saco un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo y lo llamo;

– Aniki, ten tal vez sea tu día suerte – dijo burlona mente mientras le entregaba una cajita de condones esperando que el mayor se molestara.

– etto, creo que tienes razón, tal vez los necesite si bajo la guardia esa loca de seguro me violara y según Hisoka debo dejarme, bueno me voy.

Espero les haya gustado dejen su critica positiva o negativa n_n


	2. Cita

¿porque subo capítulos tan rápido?, porque tengo mis fics anotados en mi cuaderno y bueno pues ya era hora de publicar n_n

-Illumi-sama ya viene en camino – dijo amablemente Zesgro a Kurumi quien esperaba con ansias al nombrado. Luego de 10 minutos un auto salió de la gran puerta, debido a la ahora no habían turistas ya que las leyendas de monstruos que custodiaban el lugar eran muy famosas mas no reales; Illumi bajo del auto, se sintió un poco nervioso puesto a que Kurumi ya lucia su edad, vistiendo un tierno vestido de flores purpura que le llegaba a mitad de pierna, dejaba notar su pequeña cintura aunque en lo que en realidad se fijó el pelinegro fue en el pecho de la chica, ya podía verlo y si, era un poco grande, en cuanto a su cabello lo llevaba suelto el cual era un poco más largo que el del pelinegro, Illumi estaba a punto de mostrar un pequeña sonrisa pero su entusiasmo murió cuando la chica salto a abrazarlo.

- ¿Illumi-kun me llevas a cine? – pregunto la peliplata la cual estaba colgada del cuello del otro.

'' se coqueto '' recordó Illumi, una de las cosas que Hisoka le sugirió; - Si es lo que deseas- respondió juntando su frente contra la de ella y rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos provocando que la chica le robara un beso, no se quejó solo se lo correspondió, luego de unos cuantos segundos se separaron, - vamos – hablo el pelinegro mientras le abría la puerta del auto a su acompañante.

…

Una película romántica a petición de la chica, muy interesante y hermosa para ella, un total desperdicio de tiempo para el otro, al menos ya se estaba acostumbrando a que ella le tomara la mano y lo arrastrara por las tiendas de ropa y demas, termino gastando dinero en tonterías, luego de un tiempo de compras Illumi le invito a cenar en un fino restaurant, ya eran las 9:30 de la noche, Illumi se disponía a llevarla a casa; en el auto cada vez que utilizaba la palanca para dar los cambios con su mano rozaba la pierna de la chica la cual estaba inquieta hablando de cosas que no le importaban a él, ni se molestaba en prestarle atención, desgraciadamente se encontraron en un embotellamiento y no tuvo más remedio que prestar algo de atención a lo que hablaba su acompañante

-oh espera es mi teléfono- dijo la chica mientras soltaba su cinturón de seguridad y se abalanzaba por medio de los asientos para tomar su cartera que había tirado el asiento trasero, tal vez olvido que llevaba un vestido corto, o lo hacía a propósito con tal Illumi disfruto del corto espectáculo que le dio la chica; - Y vives sola? – pregunto de la nada el pelinegro

– la verdad no, pero mi hermana me acaba de avisar que tuvo que salir de viaje por trabajo así que estaré sola en casa, Illumi-kun te gustaría quedarte allí un rato.

– supongo, la verdad se me antoja un café; sin más preámbulos luego de casi media hora en aquel embotellamiento, por fin lograron llegar a la casa de la peliplata, la cual era pequeña y acogedora.

-vamos entra. –dijo tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo y forzarlo a entrar.

-es acogedora.

– Sí, no vivo a grandes lujos como tú- interrumpió Kurumi mientras le pasaba una taza de café a su invitado;

- estaba delicioso, gracias – dijo el pelinegro mientras dejaba su taza vacía en la mesita de estar que estaba junto al sillón donde estaba sentado junto a Kurumi.

-Illumi-kun, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí – dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en las piernas del nombrado, tomando iniciativa cogió una de las manos de Illumi y la llevo a sus muslos, tras tal acción ella comenzó a besarle el cuello al pelinegro mientras rozaba su entrepierna con la del otro, Illumi por otro lado sabiendo lo que Kurumi quería decidió seguirle el juego, -después de todo lo hare por placer, no por amor – pensó el mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido de la peli plata la cual se separó de el para desabotonar su camisa, la chica bajo la guardia e Illumi se levantó del sillón, la cargo en brazos de manera nupcial hasta una de las habitaciones y la tumbo en la cama, donde aprovecho para sacarle el vestido, para su sorpresa la chica no llevaba sostén, su lado pervertido se activó y comenzó a besarle y mordisquear los senos de la chica mientras con una de sus manos jugaba en la entrepierna de ella, haciendo que la respiración de Kurumi se agitara y dejara escapar gemidos que inundaban el lugar, Illumi prosiguió quitándole los pantis de conejitos que tenía la chica y comenzarle a hacer un buen oral, lo que causo gritos de placer, la peliplata quería más, así que lo empujo

– ¿Es mi turno? – dijo coqueta mente el pelinegro al ver como la chica desabrocha su camisa y pantalón con rapidez, la chica se acurruco con el miembro de Illumi en la mano comenzó a chuparlo y besarlo, tras un lapso de tiempo Illumi termino en su boca, ella lo recibió gustosa y lo trago, tras eso el pelinegro la tomo sin ninguna delicadeza y la prenoto sin previo aviso lo que la hizo lagrimear y abrazarlo por el cuello entre sollozos ella le dijo al oído

– por favor se amable –

Illumi rió un poco, se levantó de la cama con la chica en brazos la cual enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro,

- ya lo fui lo suficiente, estas esperando mucho de mí –le respondió mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared y pego su frente con la de ella, para luego besarla y empezarla embestir, empezó suave para que se relajara pero su amabilidad murió y los gritos de dolor de la chica se convirtieron en gritos de placer, cada vez pedía más y más, gritando su nombre, arañando su espalda ella experimento por primera vez un dulce orgasmo gracias al sadomasoquismo, por otro lado Illumi complacido, satisfecho, se recostó junto ella por una hora, se vistió y le dijo

– En realidad no deseo volverte a ver, ni tenerte cerca, no quiero matarte y sinceramente no eres mi tipo – una voz fría y cortante provoco lágrimas en la chica pero a él no le importo y solo se retiró.

Al salir de la casa se sintió débil, recordó el rostro de la joven y vio el suyo en tenues y oscuros recuerdos, por otro lado Kurumi se aferró a la almohada en la que estuvo recostado Illumi, almohada que guarda su aroma, por desgracia era la almohada de su hermana…

…

-Gotoh necesito que te dirijas a la dirección que te envié, no me siento con capacidad de conducir- su voz sonaba cortada y preocupo a Gotoh, quien supo que él no era el indicado para ir por su amo.

…

Illumi se encontraba sentado en un frio y solitario callejón que quedaba a 4 cuadras de la casa Kurumi, su rosto se tornaba triste, perdido en su recuerdos.

-¿Illumi? – el nombrado suprimió sus sentimientos al escuchar su nombre, voltio el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, al ver que era Hisoka y no Gotoh mostró una pequeña sonrisa, Hisoka no lo dudo, sabía perfectamente que su colega se sentía deprimido por alguna razón que el desconocía, el mago corrió hacia Illumi, enseguida lo abrazo sin dejar que el pelinegro se levantara del suelo, lo vio a los ojos, no había duda Illumi tiene un secreto, que no le ha querido contar. El pelinegro estaba a punto de romper en llanto frente a su ¿amigo?, una capa de lágrimas cubrió sus oscuros ojos sin brillo, y trato de decir algo pero Hisoka lo interrumpió…

-Esa chica te violo y luego te rechazo, por eso estas triste – Illumi lo vio con cara de pocos amigos por la estupideces que decía el pelirrojo

-Lo sabía, eres como una pequeña damisela – se burló el mago, el cual fue empujado por su acompañante, quien enseguida se puso de pie…

- Entonces ¿tú eres '' mi caballero '' por venir a mí? – hablo normalmente y entre risas mientras le ofrecía su mano al pelirrojo para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo e Hisoka gustoso la acepto.

-Bella Rapunzel, vamos a mi apartamento, te invito un café- seguía burlándose el mago mientras acariciaba el oscuro y largo cabello de Illumi.

-Te recibo un té –

-Eres tan predecible, dame las llaves, camine hasta aquí por mi damisela, ahora debo llevarte en mi corcel…

-Este cuento no tiene sentido- dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba las llaves a Hisoka- a propósito en que soy tan predecible…

-tengo muchas razones para decirlo, ahora sube- ordeno el pelirrojo quien al parecer tenía cierta prisa.

Ya en el auto Illumi llamo a su ¿madre? para avisarle que no iría a dormir a casa, algo que le causo gracia a Hisoka, ya que escuchaba los gritos de KiKyou, luego de que el pelinegro colgara Hisoka no puedo aguantar la risa, él sabía que Illumi era 4 años menor que el, mas no que aun debía informarle a su madre todo lo que hacía.

-De que te ríes- como de costumbre Illumi ya se sentía irritado gracias a Hisoka

- dos cosas, solo te invite a un café, no a dormir conmigo y enserio aun debes llamar a tu mamita – Illumi se sintió avergonzado y molesto a su vez.

-Y a ti quien te dijo que yo dormiría contigo- respondió Illumi mientras miraba por la ventada que tenía a su costado, Hisoka detuvo el auto debido a un semáforo en rojo, el pelinegro voltio a verlo y el pelirrojo se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

– Idiota, dime porque soy tan predecible según tu-

-espera al té, igual ya casi llegamos a mi apartamento- Hisoka continua con un gesto burlesco en su rosto en cambio Illumi se estaba arrepintiendo por haberle aceptado el té.


	3. Reencuentro

:3 Otro más y todavía faltan uno cuantos n_n

los personajes de hxh pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, el resto son mis OC

* * *

12:45 – Apto Hisoka

-tráeme mi té y responde mi pregunta- tirándose sobre el sillón y quitándose el saco le ordeno el pelinegro a Hisoka quien estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero él necesitaba saber que ocultaba Illumi, porque no lo decía, ¿acaso le gusta vivir sintiendo dolor?; el mago divagaba mientras serbia el té para su invitado.

-Hisoka porque tardaste tanto en volver- Illumi voltio el rostro al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, un notable silencio se hizo presente, Kuroro e Illumi se miraban fijamente a los ojos, por otro lado Hisoka sintió tal tensión que cargaban aquella ex pareja.

-terminamos nuestros asuntos otro día, ahora lárgate – ordeno el pelirrojo a Kuroro quien sin decir nada salió del apartamento con un portazo.

-que hacia él aquí- cuestiono Illumi con la vista al suelo y la voz baja.

-no creí que me fueras aceptar el café, ni mucho menos que te quedarías a dormir y ni pienses que hay algo entre él y yo, aun me pregunto qué paso con ustedes de la nada se odian –Hisoka le paso el té a Illumi quien le dio un sorbo y lo escupió al instante – Esto es asqueroso – Hisoka soltó una pequeña risa, lo que hizo que Illumi emanara una leve aura asesina…

- Ahora sí cuéntame que sucedió con tu cita que resultaste en un callejón, ¿te violo? – Hisoka le dio un sorbo al café;

- ¿Por qué soy tan predecible según tú?

- tengo varias razones- le dio otro sorbo a su café

-¿Qué razones?- Illumi ya se sentía irritado de nuevo

- de que me sirve decirte mi razones, si tú las negaras, te conozco bien, por algo soy tu amigo ¿no?- el pelirrojo puso su mano en el hombro de Illumi y le dedico una honesta sonrisa – no es verdad- respondió molesto apartando la mano de Hisoka de su hombro – Tú no eres mi amigo, y no me conoces tampoco así que déjate de ridiculeces infantiles…

-ahora el ridículo e infantil soy yo -comenzó mientras dejaba su café en la mesa de cetro del living- ¿acaso soy yo quien no supera a su ex de 2 días de relación? ¿Soy yo quien le teme a que una chica se me insinué?¿soy yo el que llora en un callejón sin razón alguna?- Hisoka hablo fríamente y cada vez que preguntaba algo alzaba más y más su voz, su rostro lucia molesto, Illumi suprimió sus sentimientos y lucia como siempre, inexpresivo, a pesar de que se sentía humillado puesto a que Hisoka tenía razón; Illumi voltio el rostro e Hisoka se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación, el pelinegro lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista y no voltio hasta no escuchar una puerta cerrarse.

- el idiota de Kuroro ama cerrar con fuerza la puerta principal, y se le hace tan pesado cerrar la del baño – se quejaba el mago mientras buscaba unas sábanas para llevarle a Illumi, era tarde, el sillón era amplio y cómodo además no contaba con habitación para huéspedes; al volver al living Illumi ya no se encontraba allí, se había ido.

…

-agh! Ya voy, ya voy deja el maldito timbre en paz! – Se quejaba Kurumi mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta-

-perdóname- susurraba una y otra vez mientras abrazaba a Kurumi, esta intento separarse de tal sorpresivo abrazo, en uno de sus fallidos intentos, Illumi junto sus labios con los de la chica quien lo correspondió, tomándola en brazos, logro entra a la residencia; Kurumi pareció haber olvidado lo que Illumi le había hecho con anterioridad esa misma noche, beso tras beso los llevo a estar debajo de la misma sabana, Illumi se tomó su tiempo en terminar, ya que esta vez fue más lento y amable con Kurumi, el pelinegro se recostó junto a la joven quien se sintió un poco insegura debido a lo anterior, Illumi la acerco a él, le dio un beso tierno y corto, - no me iré – dijo mientras la abrazaba y le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa.

…

-tengo que hacerlo hablar de algún modo, fui muy ingenuo al creer que ya confiaba en mí del todo- pensaba el pelirrojo el cual estaba sentado en la barandilla de su balcón recibiendo la fría brisa que soplaba aquella noche, su cabello rojizo se movía al compás del viento mientras divagaba sobre cómo hacer hablar a su colega; cierto sonido lo desconcertó, era el sonido de un teléfono celular, voltio su cara al living, vio el saco de Illumi y una pequeña luz que se colaba en uno de los bolsillos, sin pensarlo dos veces fue asía allá y tomo el celular del pelinegro, le había llegado un texto, Hisoka lo abrió con la intensión de conseguir alguna pista de lo que escondía Illumi.

-"debo admitir que me agrado volverte a ver"- Leyó el mago quien haciéndose pasar por Illumi respondió el mensaje. –"no estaba en mis planes encontrarte en casa de Hisoka, ¿Qué hacías allí?"- Mientras esperaba alguna respuesta, siguió revisando el saco de Illumi, - Parezco una novia en busca de pruebas de infidelidad – se burló de él mientras tomaba la billetera del pelinegro, cuando se disponía revisarla también, el teléfono de Illumi volvió a sonar, era otro texto de Kuroro;

-"No estamos saliendo si es lo que piensas, incluso yo me preguntaba lo mismo, ¿acaso tu e Hisoka si?, parecía celoso porque no quitaba mis ojos de ti."-

-Pero que mierdas dice este bastardo, como odio estar en medio de una pareja, primero entre Gon y Killua ahora entre ellos- Hisoka dejo el teléfono a un lado estaba un poco molesto por lo que escribió Kuroro, tomo de nuevo la billetera de Illumi, y solo encontró, varias tarjetas de crédito, una vieja carta de Killua, de aquellos días cuando el nombrado era un infante de 5 años -" Illu-ni dasuki "- decía aquella carta, encontró efectivo, luego encontró una cintilla de fotográficas de Illumi junto a Kurumi, de las seis fotografías solo en una sonreía debido a que la chica le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla;

-Ella es realmente hermosa- dijo con voz apagada un poco ¿desilusionada?, el teléfono de Illumi volvió a sonar, Hisoka había olvidado que mantenía una charla con Kuroro y contesto la llamada sin darse cuenta de que el que llamaba era el líder de la araña, estaba tan consumido en aquella fotografía…

-¿bueno?- respondió Hisoka mientras buscaba unas tijeras…

-¿Hisoka, porque contestas el teléfono de Illumi?- el mago quedo frio, pero respondió rápidamente con la primera mentira que se le ocurrió.

-Illumi hace poco se fue, y dejo su teléfono en mi apartamento, cambiando de tema, ¿tú sabes que le sucede a él últimamente? esta actúa más raro de lo normal – fue claro y directo al preguntar.

Kuroro se quedó en silencio por un corto momento – no lo sé, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí y no a él? ¿Son pareja no es así?

-no, Illumi me rechaza todo el tiempo- se burló el mago – creo que por eso huyo de aquí –

Kuroro e Hisoka siguieron hablaron por 2 horas de temas variados y de sus asuntos pendientes olvidando por completo el tema de Illumi, aunque Hisoka seguía ¿preocupado?

….

Kurumi dormía pacíficamente en el pecho de Illumi, mientras él aun no lograba conciliar sueño, ya eran las 3:30am y solo pensaba en lo que Hisoka le había gritado, luego recordó su extraña conversación en el callejón, una leve sonrisa broto de su rostro finalmente logro quedar dormido mientras pensaba en su extraña '' amistad '' con el mago.

- Entre sueños -

-¿Quien eres? ¿que haces aquí? - dijo molesto un niño de cabello rojizo de 12 años a otro que se encontraba saltando en la cabeza de algunos ponis de un carrusel que se encontraba defectuoso en un parque de diversiones abandonado; el pelinegro de 8 años, miro al otro con una mirada asesina al otro para tratar de atemorizarlo, pero el otro no se chistio, Illumi se bajo de allí para intentar matar al otro; el pelirrojo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dividió su imagen;

-paso sombra - murmuro el pelinegro mientras transformaba sus manos y sacar sus garras, pero al sentir una extraña presión al su alrededor, su fría mirada se volvió de miedo; sin pensarlo salto con fuerza para huir del lugar, él lo sintió, sabia que aquel extraño niño era mas fuerte y hábil que él...

-Es hora de probarlo- Illumi sintió ser jalado con fuerza -¡BUNGEE GUME!- grito el otro

El pelinegro fue atraído con tanta fuerza que el pelirrojo no lo pudo sostenerlo con lo que logro caer al suelo y dar botes junto al pelinegro, quien termino encima del pelirrojo el cual soltó un gran carcajada haciendo que Illumi riera también... Luego de levantarse del suelo, Hisoka le invito a un refrigerio en una de las tazas de té giratorias del lugar, las cuales también estaban un poco defectuosas...

-Soy Hisoka y vivo en este lugar desde cuando lo clausuraron- Habla con la boca llena de dulces, por otro lado Illumi comía un chocorobot mientras escuchaba lo que decía el pelirrojo; Hisoka trago lo que tenia en la boca y siguio hablando - Mi padre era el dueño, debía mucho dinero a los mecánicos y al personal, ellos lo mataron; me llevaron a un orfanato, pero me escape y volví aquí - termino de hablar con una gran sonrisa como si hubiese hablado del clima;

-¿Porque tienes pintado eso en tu cara?- pregunto Illumi refiriéndose a la lagrima y estrella que tenia Hisoka dibujado en su cara mientras tomaba otro chocorobot - mira - Hisoka le paso una goma de mascar la cual en su empaque llevaba la cara de un mago con tales marcas - mi sueño siempre fue ser un gran mago- hablo alegremente - pero, ahora quiero matar y sentir la cálida sangre en mis manos - su voz ahora sonaba oscura - un mago asesino, suena gracioso - interrumpió Illumi mientras metía chocolates en su boca...

-¿Y que hay de ti?- pregunto el pequeño mago con interés - Soy Illumi Zoldyck, todos en mi familia somos asesinos, bueno yo aun sigo en entrenamiento; por eso voy allá - finalizo mientras señalaba la torre del coliseo del cielo; Hisoka voltio a ver - yo también voy allá, voy en el piso 135 - dijo con orgullo el mago; es la segunda vez que voy allí, ¿ en que piso vas?...

...

-Eres tan hermoso, pero es aun mas hermoso ser el primero en tenerte y ver brillo en tus ojos- una mano acaricio su mejilla...

Illumi despertó alterado asustando a Kurumi quien era la que le acariciaba -debo irme- dijo el pelinegro mientras se vestía con rapidez, ya eran las 8:30 de la mañana y debía pasar por el apartamento de Hisoka por sus cosas; - te llamare mas tarde - grito Illumi mientras salia de la residencia, donde choco con Lanaya, Illumi siguió su camino, - Así que él es Illumi Zoldyck, vaya sorpresa - Pensó la hermana mayor de Kurumi al reconocerlo, mientras por una extraña razón su anillo de oro en forma de cuervo con una esmeralda en vez de ojo emitió un leve brillo, brillo que emito también sus felinos ojos agua marina...

* * *

Mañana subire el cuarto capitulo...


	4. Despertar

Perdónenme la demora : no tenia internesito y hasta el día de hoy mi hermano se apiado de mi y me presto un poquito :3

Los personajes de HXH son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi; el resto son mi OC

* * *

CAPITULO 4 - Despertar -

-Sawi-chan- llamo la pelinegra al entrar a la residencia, el brillo en su ojos y anillo se hacia cada vez más intenso, su mano derecha estaba cubierta completamente por tal brillo; Kurumi salio de la habitación y se dirigió al living donde se encontraba su hermana; - ¿ocurre algo?- pronuncio la peliplanta antes de llegar al lugar;

-No puedo vivir con el enemigo a mi lado- pronuncio Lanaya mientras se abalanzaba hacia Kurumi, quien solo logro dar par pasos asía atrás mientras la pelinegra atravesaba el pecho de la peliplata con su mano derecha la cual logro llegar su corazón y aplastarlo en el instante con mucha facilidad; Los ojos de Kurumi se fueron cerrando lentamente mientras eso ocurría, Lanaya la cargaba en brazos;

-Te amo tanto Sawi-chan, pero eres muy estúpida para ser parte de nuestra familia - una oscura aura empezó a girar al rededor de ella, empezando desde los pies de Lanaya hasta cubrirla por completo; Lanaya fue tomando el aspecto y recuerdos de Kurumi... Al cumplir la transformación dejo caer el cuerpo de su hermana al suelo; Lanaya se digirió a la habitación de Kurumi en busca de su broche para destruirle...

...

-Podrías anunciarme con Hisoka- Pidió amablemente al portero del edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento del mago

-Buenos días, joven Illumi, el Señor Hisoka - Illumi soltó una leve risa, lo que desconcertó al amable anciano -¿ocurre algo joven?- pregunto el mayor al escuchar al pelinegro decir '' señor Hisoka '' de manera burlona; Illumi aclaro su garganta;

- no es nada, solo dame sus llaves-

-me temo que podre dárselas, el Señor Hisoka salio temprano, pero te dejo esto- Finalizo el anciano mientras le pasaba el saco a Illumi, él simplemente lo tomo y se retiro, al fin y acabo era por lo que había ido allí...

Illumi partió a la montaña Kukuro, tan rápido como pudo; para su fortuna llego justo cuando habían turistas frente a la gran puerta de prueba;Illumi se bajo del auto; - ¡ Illumi-sama, buenos días!- Grito Zesgro al verlo, los turistas volitaron a ver y empezaron a tomarle fotos desaforadamente cosa que irrito completamente a Illumi, quien emano una oscura y gran aura; algunas personas alcanzaron a huir, 10 exactamente, otros en su intento de escapar las agujas del asesino no se los permitió mientras que otros morían en manos del pelinegro; el lugar quedo echo un desastre, cadáveres y sangre por todos lados, y Zesgro simplemente aplaudía a su amo con entusiasmo; - Limpialo, después de todo fue tu culpa - le ordeno Illumi mientras cruzaba la puerta quien abrió todas...

-!Mikeee!¡El desayuno esta servido!- grito Zesgro mientras terminaba de amontonar todos los cadáveres en la puerta para intrusos -

...

-Tadaima- susurro por lo bajo Illumi mientras entraba a la gran mansión, puesto a que no quería que su madre saliera a agasajarlo ni mucho menos responder preguntas sobre su cita o peor aun soportar las burlas de su hermanos; con pasos ligeros y silenciosos se dirigió a su habitación donde se saco toda su ropa quedando totalmente desnudo para luego tomar un par de toallas y tomar un baño; Illumi estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, recuerdos, que no se percato de la presencia de cierto colega suyo...

-Cada vez se vuelve más apetitoso- pensó Hisoka quien estaba recostado sobre el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación de Illumi

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto Gon quien pasaba junto con Killua y Alluka por el frente de la habitación de Illumi; una leve aura oscura empezó a brotar del cuerpo del alvino, ya que su PAREJA/NOVIO tenia clavado sus ojos en Hisoka; el mago dirigió su vista a Killua y luego Gon, ignorando la pregunta del moreno solo se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual cerro en la cara de los menores, le puso seguro a su vez ya que sin duda Gon intentaría abrir, pero este solo se retiro junto con los otros...

-Que molesto puede llegar a ser alguien tan adorable - Se quejo Hisoka mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de Illumi; él pelirrojo voltio a ver la puerta del baño donde se encontraba Illumi; su vista se nublo y su imaginación fluyo sin limites...

Agua cálida se resbalaba por cada rincón del cuerpo esbelto de Illumi, haciendo que las manos de Hisoka se deslizaran con mas facilidad sobre su piel; el pelinegro tomo su cabello y lo junto asía el lado izquierdo dándole espacio a los labio de Hisoka quien besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello mientras a su vez con una de sus manos jugueteaba con el miembro del pelinegro, un leve gemido se escapo de los labios de Illumi.

Illumi se dio vuelta y se aferro de los hombros de Hisoka para luego juntar su labios con los del mago; pisando firme para evitan un accidente, Hisoka cargo en brazos al pelinegro sacándolo del baño y recostandole sobre la cama; Hisoka separo sus labios del otro y le dedico una sonrisa pervertida, Illumi cerro los ojos con fuerza y se aferro aun mas a la espalda del mago quien de improvisto lo penetro...

...

Illumi salio del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la mano derecha, la cual estaba usando para secar su largo y oscuro cabello negro; por otro lado Hisoka seguía recostado sobre la cama del pelinegro, Hisoka abrazaba una almohada con fuerza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y lucia una sonrisa pervertida; Illumi al verlo sonrió de lado puesto a que ya se había acostumbrado a encontrase a Hisoka en su habitación sin ser invitado; torció la toalla que usaba para secar su cabello, al torcerla un poco de agua callo al suelo, pero el pelinegro le resto importancia.

Ya con la toalla totalmente torcida, miro fijamente a la mejilla de Hisoka y rió por lo bajo, para luego disponerse a golpear al mago con la toalla pero Illumi olvido algo que caracterizaba muy bien a su colega, Hisoka es muy precavido nunca baja la guardia...al azotar la toalla hacia el rostro del mago, el nombrado la tomo con fuerza y jalo de ella, el pelinegro se resbalo con el insignificante charquito de agua que yacía en el suelo haciendo que cayera sobre el mago, para luego caer juntos al suelo, debido a que Hisoka se encontraba al borde de la cama.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Illumi estaba de bajo de Hisoka quien luego de caer se posiciono de tal manera que Illumi no pudiera soltar su agarre; Illumi tenia el seño fruncido y desafiaba al mago con sus ojos debido al agarre, Hisoka le sonrió e Illumi suavizo su mirada, el pelirojo se fue acercando lentamente a su colega, entre mas corta era la distancia, sus ojos se entre cerraban, Hisoka se relamió los labios, e Illumi le copio, el mago roso su nariz con la del pelinegro quien lucia adormilado, apariencia que hacía que Hisoka le deseara más, la temperatura se elevo un poco e Hisoka dejo de hacer presión en las muñecas de Illumi...

.

-Pero que carajos ocurrió aquí- menciono Raily una joven de 27 años, piel blanca, ojos turquesa y cabello largo y castaño, el cual siempre sujetaba con una coleta a la altura de formar una hermosa cola de caballo; al entrar en la casa de Lanaya quedo un poco sorprendía al notar que la sala principal estaba ensangrentada, desde los muebles hasta las paredes y el suelo, incluso las huellas de sangre que había dejado Lanaya de sus pisadas se hacían notar en el lugar...

-Sawi-chan se enredo con un Zoldyck, Con Illumi Zoldyck, el que mato al idiota de Zahedra- Pronuncio Lanaya con la apariencia de Kurumi, lucia dulce y fresca, como si fuese a salir a un picnic.

Raily dio un sonoro suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre el borde de la pared que dividía la sala principal con el pasillo de los dormitorios -Era lo más cercano a una '' muerte natural '' para sacarla de la organización- respondió con desgano la castaña -¿Y ahora que le dirás a Bristleck?- curioseo Raily.

-aun no se debe enterar, necesito potenciar más mi Nen, así que por ahora jugare a ser la novia del Zoldyck- respondió con voz fría mientras tomaba el celular de Kurumi; -De echo, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Sigo sin comprender muy bien tu ''plan''- respondió la castaña mientras le entregaba una tarjeta a la impostora.

-Luego te lo explico paso a paso y detalladamente, ahora solo encárgate de conservar el cuerpo de Sawi- le ordeno Lanaya mientras marcaba el numero de la tarjeta que le había entregado Raily.

.

un leve rose sobre sus labios lo hizo cerrar lo ojos, los cuales abrió al instante, empujando de paso a Hisoka debido a que su celular empezó a sonar, Illumi se levanto rápidamente a atender la llamada, para su desgracia era Kuroro, pero aun así le contesto...

-Que quieres- dijo totalmente frió y cortante, haciendo que el mago soltara una carcajada

-¿Estas con Hisoka verdad?¿Podrías pasármelo por favor?- una leve aura oscura se hizo notar en la habitación, y sin decir nada aventó su celular a Hisoka, quien volvió a reír...

-Doumo- pronuncio el mago al tomar el celular

Illumi no le presto importancia a lo que Hisoka decía solo se dedico a vestirse...

-Tratare de convencerlo- fue lo único que escucho el pelinegro de la conversación de Hisoka y de inmediato respondió -No me interesa-

Hisoka colgó y dirigió su mirada a su colega quien terminaba de colocarse una camisa gris sin mangas, -el trabajo suena divertido- le hizo un ademan dándole a entender que se sentara a su lado, e Illumi obedeció, si había algo que le encantaba o amaba Hisoka era el largo y oscuro cabello de Illumi -Se trata de una nueva y pequeña organización que esta naciendo- Hisoka se hizo para atrás y se sentó en posición de loto, para luego tomar pequeñas fracciones del cabello de Illumi para luego cepillarle debido a que estaba un poco enredado por el baño que Illumi había tomado

-¿Y que con eso?- cuestiono el pelinegro, el cual cerro los ojos, pues le encantaba la sensación de otra persona ''consintiera su frágil cabello'' (N/A: se que es frágil por que el lo dijo en cd drama de los Zoldyck de compras)

-La cabeza del líder tiene un buen precio- respondió el mago mientras terminaba de cepillar el cabello de Illumi, por otro lado Illumi empezó a sentir cierto interés en el relato de Hisoka.

-¿cuanto ah de costar?-

Hisoka rió por lo bajo y le respondió -Cuando se trata de dinero si escuchas, maldita rata codiciosa, 21 billones de Euros, serian 7 para cada uno- de inmediato Illumi se levanto de su lugar y dirigió su mirada a Hisoka, una mirada totalmente des aprobadora -es muy poco para mi, así que no cuentes conmigo- finalizo mientras se retiraba de su habitación dejando a Hisoka solo allí.

-Me odiare por esto, pero necesito saber que es lo que oculta este par- Pensó Hisoka mientras seguía a Illumi -¡TE DARÉ MI PARTE!- grito el mago ya que Illumi iba un poco lejos y no tenia ganas de correr;El pelinegro al oír a Hisoka se detuvo y espero a que el nombrado estuviese cerca

-¿que dijiste?- cuestiono Illumi  
-te daré mi parte, ¿por 14 billones si te unes?, yo que su tu matas por dinero, y tu sabes que yo lo hago por diversión, y probarme a mi mismo que tan fuerte puedo ser, ¿Entonces?-

Hisoka le estaba dando buenos argumentos o eso era lo que pensaba Illumi, ademas de que la presencia de su colega ya lo estaba irritando, decidió aceptar la propuesta, de lo contrario Hisoka no descansaría hasta hacerlo decir que si...

-Hisoka.

-Si?- respondió pegando su frente con la de Illumi

-Lárgate de mi casa.

-de acuerdo, pero primero- le respondió el mago mientras le robaba un beso, el cual Illumi le correspondió; Hisoka deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Illumi y lo junto más hacia él...

-Illumi-nisama- pronuncio Kalluto quien presencio el acto debido a que justo en ese instante ella entraba a la mansión junto con Kuroro; Illumi reacciono de inmediato empujando a Hisoka al escuchar a Kalluto, quien estaba un poco sonroja y desconcertada por lo que sucedía.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo irónicamente Kuroro mientras Kalluto huía del lugar -traumatizaste a mi pequeña araña Hisoka- el nombrado solo se rió por lo bajo mientras miraba de reojo a Illumi quien no sabia si estar avergonzado o molesto.

-¿que haces aquí?- Cuestiono Illumi -acaso tu amado no te lo ah comentado- se burlo el líder de las arañas, Hisoka soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras que Illumi había tomado a Kuroro por el cuello con su mano izquierda y lo llevo contra la pared.

-déjate de juegos estúpidos- le advirtió el Zoldyck -¿obligame?- reto Kuroro, haciendo que Illumi mostrara sus garras y emanara una densa e intensa aura oscura, que ante a los ojos de Hisoka era excitante...

-¿Illumi-kun?- se escucho en el living, tales palabras hicieron que los tres voltearan a ver a ''Kurumi'', quien en realidad era Lanaya, Kuroro quedo sorprendido al ver a la chica, era realmente hermosa, e incluso hizo que Illumi lo soltara y desapareciera su aura asesina, Hisoka no estaba sorprendido, mas bien estaba ¿celoso?, por otro lado Illumi fue a ella, la alzo con un abrazo y luego la beso. Hisoka y Kuroro se vieron uno al otro.

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Illumi?- se burlo de nuevo Kuroro, esperando una reacción violenta del pelinegro. -No es obvio, es la novia de aniki- pronuncio Killua mientras entraba junto con quien cargaba Alluka en su espalada.

-Esto es incomodo- susurro Hisoka mientras fruncía el seño - luego arreglamos nuestros asuntos- pronuncio frió y cortante Hisoka mientras salia de la mansión - diviértanse - pronuncio Kuroro mientras seguía a su colega, Illumi los siguió con la mirada hasta perderles de vista, para luego volver a besar a Kurumi

.

Kuroro e Hisoka caminaban juntos hacia la gran puerta en total silencio pero no duro mucho...

-Hisoka- comenzó Kuroro - creo que deberíamos cancelar nuestra misión, no es sano para Illumi- Hisoka miro desconcertado a Kuroro - aquella chica, hace parte de la la organización ''Kurai karasu''-

-eso es imposible- interrumpió Hisoka - ella es totalmente idiota, una hueca, así la describió Illumi ayer-

-jooo!- bufo Kuroro - cambiando de tema me debes dinero, yo gane la apuesta- el mago soltó una risotada - así que eso es, Illumi debió enterarse que tu lo drogaste para ganar nuestra apuesta, el me rechazo y a ti también, así que ya no vale-

-y que con que se haya enterado, era de esperarse- se defendió Kuroro, mientras de un salto trepo la gran puerta de prueba, mientras que Hisoka la abría

-Ja ne- pronuncio Kuroro mientras se marchaba en su auto, e Hisoka solo levanto un poco su mano...

.

Al llegar a su apartamento, se dirigió a su habitación para luego tirarse en su cama, su mente lo estaba volviendo loco, primero porque su deseo por matar a Illumi se estaba desvaneciendo como agua entre sus dedos, segundo porque quería saber la razón por la cual Illumi actuaba '' anormal ''; el mago se sentó en la cama y se revolvió su rojizo cabello de manera desesperada mientras gruñía a la vez - me estoy volviendo loco - dijo mientras se refregaba la cara, de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia una pequeña fotografía, una fotografía de Illumi y Kurumi; de inmediato Hisoka se puso de pie y empezó a buscar desesperada-mente entre sus cosas algo muy valioso para el, pero algo muy insignificante para alguien como Illumi...

* * *

PORFINSITO ACTUALICE :D

bueno pues espero les haya gustado, y bien solo les puedo adelantar que Kuroro, se echo la soga al cuello, e Illumi esta a punto de cometer '' un gran error'' gracias a sus bellos padres

También debo apuntar algo, Lanaya es También conocida como Templar assasin mi heroína favorita de Dota2, la amo muchoo y había olvidado darle los créditos al creador '' valve corporation '' el resto si es de mi autoria

Le agradezco de corazón lo reviews sean buenos y malos, me motivaran a actualizar y a pagar en internet


End file.
